thistleclanfandomcom-20200214-history
ThistleClan Wikia
Welcome to the ThistleClan Wiki! Welcome one, welcome all to the ThistleClan Wiki (TCW for short)! If you're wondering, we do have a page on the AJCW (Animal Jam Clans Wiki) but this Wikia is an expansion. Here, all ThistleClan members can make new subpages whenever they want if their ideas are relevant. It's much easier to navigate from one ThistleClan page to another on this Wikia than it is on the AJCW. So, while you're here, take a look at all of the pages and enjoy your stay! Step Into Our Clan... You padded through the forest on light paws, your senses alert. You had been walking around the woods for days, your stomach was empty and your paws were close to falling off from the pain. You were a rogue. There was nothing more to it. As you kept going, you got sleepier and sleepier, and you could hardly keep your eyes open. Maybe I'll rest for a bit you thought, laying down under the shadow of a tall oak tree. You closed your eyes and drifted off to sleep. ~Later~ You finally awoke, your recent dreams whirring in your head. You couldn't say you had a bad nap... you just had one of the best naps you've ever had! But there was a slight problem. You didn't wake up under the shadow of a huge oak tree. You woke up under the shadow of a small structure built out of sticks, hay, and leaves. Your eyes widened as you started shaking slightly. Where in StarClan's name am I?! You whined in your head, not knowing what to do. Just as you were planning how to escape from this strange place, a she-cat strolled into the structure, locking her azure gaze on you. She was a sleek silver tabby with a shiny pelt. "Greetings," she meowed "I am Mistystar, leader of ThistleClan." You knew you had heard something about 'Clans', but you weren't sure where you got the knowledge from. As you were lost in an endless train of thought, Mistystar just stared at you awkwardly. "O—Oh, I'm sorry..." you stuttered, clearly embarrassed. "My name is (y/n).." "Well, hello (y/n). I'm sorry if you feel uncomfortable, confused or scared due to the strange surroundings. My dawn patrol found you sleeping under a tree in our territory. Care to explain what you're doing here?" Mistystar spoke in a skeptical tone, tilting her head to her side. "I've been walking around the forest for days now..." you started, recalling recent events in your mind. "I'm a rogue." "I see..." 'Mistystar began, her gaze darting off to another direction thoughtfully. As she was thinking, you got a crazy idea. What if you asked her to join ThistleClan? Being a rogue is quite lonely... You quickly opened your mouth to speak, eager to hear her answer. '"Can... can I joi—" your sentence was cut off by the voice of a smaller ashen tom. "Looks like you finally woke up." 'he meowed, smirking. He then turned his head to his leader. "'Salutations, Mistystar." he greeted her, dipping his head in respect. "Why, hello, Riverpaw," Mistystar meowed cheerfully, "Need anything?" "No, not really, I just wanted to see if our visitor woke up," Riverpaw said as he turned his head back to you. "Well, you have your answer. Now, (y/n), what were you saying?" Mistystar inquired, taking her eyes off the tom. Now, you were really embarrassed. You knew it would be hard asking Mistystar if you could join her Clan, but now you had to ask you question in front of Mistystar and Riverpaw?! Taking a deep breath, you finally got the courage to speak up. "Can I join your Clan?!" you squealed excitedly. The two other cats exchanged glances and practically read each other's minds. "Of course you can join!" Mistystar mewed happily. "ThistleClan has a reputation of always inviting cats in need into our Clan." After a quick discussion with the two cats, you bolted out of the structure, ecstatic about meeting all of the other cats''.'' Clan Description ThistleClan is filled with strong and experienced cats who are built to live in the wild. The Clan's territory is mostly heavy woodland with a few small clearings used for training. ThistleClan cats are trained to hunt a wide variety of prey such as voles, mice, thrushes, doves and the occasional rabbit. The cats are taught to live by the Warrior Code from their first day of kithood, to their last days of elderhood. ThistleClan are always ready to take in cats in need of help no matter their status in the forest. General Information ThistleClan Wikia's Moderators We're currently taking requests for all moderator ranks (including admin). If you would like to be a form of moderator for the page, please inform Butterflybee and find a valid reason why you should obtain one of the important ranks. Butterflybee Category:Browse